uncool prince Lenny at your service
by kimikokatsumi
Summary: imagine your Len in the song spice. but he fell in love with the mysterious girl he casually dreams which strangely looked like him. To his surprise this girl transfer to his class. What more? She was his dream girl, fiance and ... twin. RnR XD
1. you are my princess

My first.. ever fanfic.. don't blame me if its too ugly. ! well too short since.. its already late… . I hope you guys will review what can I improve more… here you are… a lenny playboy.. -.,- well its somehow different ;)

* * *

Chappie 1 ~ : you are my princess

A dark room was entered by a light as a little girl opened it.

It was dark again as the girl closes it.

She stepped forward into the rhythm of her heartbeat.

As she stepped she got closer to a man whom is sitting in a well - made chair.

" Father … '' the girl said.

" Today you should start '' he said as he did respond.

" I get it father.. I hope he wouldn't be mad… or frustrated… ''

" don't worry… I know he do longs for you ''

'' uhm….. ''

'' you should get used to it, because the moment you two were born you are his … fiancée ''

The girl not being able to utter any word as she heard the words.

'' its okay sweetie ''

The man with the father figure held his daughter inside his arms…

'' I hope '' the little girl said.

As the girl said, the clouds passed the moon and its light reflected to the room's windows, yet the room is covered with its curtains.

The clock rang loudly with the figure of Big Ben

'' d o n g . . . d o n g . . . ''

The teenage lad flops his blue sapphire eyes as he heard the noisy sound.

'' nnn … '' he muttered while standing up.

'' stupid clock … I'm dreaming about '' he released a big sigh and laid back again in his bed.

'' who the heck are you ? '' he said.

Len's POV

'' who the heck are you ? '' I said while I stared at the ceiling…

It was about my dream. A weird one honestly…

Its… a girl… she's dressed as a princess and I am dressed as her knight. She … I can't see her face. But she does look like me ! I don't know how I knew. Yet I just can feel it. So the dream … we are dancing … dancing … dancing … hell I don't even know to dance ! But I liked it in a weird way.

Its time to go… you ask where? School of course…

did you think? I'm a real life knight ? Haha, I'm actually a famous guy in the campus… I didn't introduced myself already, have I ?

I am Len Kagamine

The only son of the Kagamine's . My mother and father were always busy from work, business trips, stuff and goes seldom home. They call me man whore stuff creating some rumors about me. Neither of them is true. I always thought it would make me look bad. Instead it made me more popular and look cool. Its like I slept with dozen ladies older than me… uuuh…. Its really disgusting. Yet some of them are a bit true. I am a playboy not a whore. You see I'm just using girls to kill my time. However, I am actually picky in a way. I like those who are sweet and cute…. That should said it. I have golden honey messy hair tied in a pony tail, azure or sapphire eyes and an average height of a guy.

I live here alone. There are some guards. Here is just too big. This house has some kind of Victorian era type. I dun like it 'cause this time and year its ' so-oh modern '. Anyway … I don't care. I stood up and opened the door through the bathroom. I washed my face and stared in the mirror as my image reflects in it. If ever I'm a girl I liked myself in a split second.

'' that girl…'' I said as my voice vibrates inside the bathroom.

'' If she… looked like me… what does she looked like ? '' I asked.

I met my own gaze in the mirror and trying to create an image in my mind.

'' nah… this isn't enough… I cant think of anything ''

'' I'll just find that girl if she just existed… and I'll- '' I stuttered as my heart beat fast and made my face flush.

what am I feeling ? A playboy shouldn't be feeling this . ! Love isn't essential. Girls are just toys to be played.

After I put on my uniform, I bent my back to tie my shoes and start my rack. I forgot to check my phone to see if someone tried to contact me. i'm sure there is.. A bunch of girls ofcourse, I looked for my phone under my comforter, yes I found it. Oh… a lucky guess. It is really full of messages from girls … man, I shouldn't switch email address time to time. Ah ? there's 14 missed calls from Miku … crap. I had to meet her before class. And I'm already late. !

Never mind. I'm off to school.

' knock knock '

I glanced as the door connecting my room to the hallway made a sound. Probably someone knocked.

'' who is it ? '' I said

'' young master, master has arrived '' the maid said.

'' what ? '' did I heard it right ? father… is home ?

'' Is father- ''

'' wrong it's your mother.'' She said cutting my words.

'' oh I see '' I looked away as I heard it.

Who would even thought father would come home. It's a dream… same as seeing my princess. Yeah princess… *blush* what ? I nicknamed her my princess. Pretty lame for my point of view… but so you know… I think it's gorgeous when it comes to her. Don't get the wrong idea! I just don't like her calling her ' that girl ' .

" young master? She said she needs to talk with you ? '' the maid said.

'' oh yeah. Ill be down in a minute tell her that. ''

As I heard her footsteps weaker, I sighed. I brushed my hair in a gorgeous manner with my hand. It's a habit of mine. I opened the door and started walking the hallway. The walls is full of some antique lamps and so then some paintings I can't recognize myself. Finally I reached the stairs. I glanced down. I saw her. My mother. She glanced at me up back. After I reached downstairs I greeted her.

'' Good morning. '' I said smiling, a fake one that is..

" Hello my child. It's been a while, How are you doing ? '' she said.

'' mm… better than good I presume '' I said with a bit of laughter.

'' that's good to hear my boy '' she said smiling while patting my head.

Did I heard it right ? Did she just said I'm… a boy … ? oh man, what the heck ? if only she knows that I am the most popular guy in campus her mind would be flipped ! Damn. My face, my body is not a boy's. it's a man's !

'' uh… yeah… '' I answered while having a vein prick in my forehead. Good thing my long blonde bangs are long enough to cover.

'' anyway mother what is it you need to tell me ? ''

'' you should be surprised by it Len… at 5:45 pm exactly at the Essuare hall in this house you know it right? ''

" what for ? '' I asked curiously

'' you know what day it is right ? ''

'' December … 27… oh right " I said as I sighed.

" Happy birthday dear " she said as she kissed me in my cheeks.

Birthday huh ? I … yeah my 16th birthday, Happy birthday to me. ! oh so happy.. -.,- well yeah, I didn't get any happier than that. I just expected… something more than that, a little disappointed .. I guess. ?

* * *

Okay…. Done for the chapter 1… ill update tomorrow ;))


	2. so hard

Done eating…waahh ! no reviews yet.. 3 here ..chapter two..

Sorry I forgot to add some disclaimer at my first chapter.

Disclaimer : I don't own any besides the plot..^^

* * *

Chappie 2 :

Len POV

I expressed a little bitterness in my eyes, it made my alluring bright eyes dim. I thought this isn't she was going to say.

'' what's wrong honey ? '' she asked after she saw my reaction.

'' it's nothing . don't mind me ! '' I told her with a cheerful smile.

'' I'm going to get late mother. I have to go '' I added.

'' Ah, is that so? Are you going with the driver? ''

'' no I prefer walking, if I walk now. I'll get to school exactly the class start, I hate waiting. ''

'' ok… just take care on the way. You're my son. '' She said with a worried look in her face.

'' yeah, I'm leaving now. '' I said with a smile and opened the main door of the house. The weather is cloudy not so hot. Some sweat may make me look more gorgeous.

Normal POV

As Len walks away, his mother standing in front of a big glass window muttered something.

'' it's now or never right dear? '' she said.

" yeah '' a mysterious voice came from her side.

One by one, as the gorgeous lad passes by the streets girls get attracted by his blue sapphire eyes, blonde but messy hair and his muscular but slender body makes it so hot ! ( A/N : I think I'm doing the salestalk to sell len.. -.,- and I talk like a maniac oh yeah../m\ )

' KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ! ! ' girls screamed wearing red faces.

'' geez this is bothersome. '' Len said and smiled at one of the girls.

" ! ''

'' ohmygosh! Len smiled at me ! ''

'' no! he smiled at me dummy! ''

'' what are you guys fighting for? Len smiled at me ! ''

" what the heck? ! ? ''

As a fight started between girls. Len's mood got lighter and cooler. You see, he just started to walk with lesser girls following him around like wolves and him as the tasty sweet steak.

'' that should do it. Whew. '' Len smiled as he phrased the sentence while looking at a mirror which reflected the fight back to see. He has a pride enough to turn back like he care.

'' Yo Lenners ! '' a cheerful voice came behind him.

'' ah… Mikuo what are you doing outside? The classes are nearly going to start.'' Len said after he turned around and caught the sight seeing a bit blue long haired guy panting catching up to him and holding a plastic bag… full of leeks…

" man ! Len you should hear this…! '' as Mikuo hangs his arms around Len's shoulders.

Len's POV

" what is it this time ? '' I asked Mikuo.

This guy is Hatsune Mikuo. He is my Best friend. Right with Nero and others. He is an extreme addict of leeks. Sometimes his breathe smell awful because of that.

'' you know Len, markets beside our neighbourhood ran out of leeks! Man that suck! Doesn't it ? " he said yelling.

'' a a ah~ that's too bad for you bro' '' I answered while I chuckled at the same time.

'' And so that's why I'm here. You know I can't stand a lunch break without leeks. ''

We continued our conversation as we continue walking to school not to bother to think were already late. He knows I don't take girls seriously in my life. And even many of the girlfriends I already had. Neither of them I took seriously. Oh yeah. He casually bable about his younger sister who is madly in love with me… so yeah.. He wanted me to ask her out. I did. He said its okay to hurt her to have some lesson picking guys. Aaaaand all of the guys wanted me dead because of jealousy. Why can't they be like Mikuo more…? Mikuo doesn't care being popular and stuff.

Although he said this before that he is looking for a real beauty. Anyway I was telling him about my dreams. He was pretty updated about it. Yeah he agrees I fell for the certain girl. Yet I can't accept it forwardly for some reason. Uggh…

" hey Len " Mikuo said.

" What? '' I said having a bored look on my face.

" today's your birthday, no ? ''

'' ah yeah … how did you know ? '' this is surprising. Mikuo already remembered my birthday. He casually forgets names.

'' ah heck who wouldn't know ? '' he said with a mocking smile in his smile then pointed out to the banner held by the girls in the main entrance gate of the school.

' Happy Birthday Leeeeen-kuuuuun ~~~~~ ! ! ! ' it said.

" what the thumbstack… '' I muttered on the sight of girls making a chaos. They're so damn noisy.

'' Happy birthday Leeen ! ''

'' Thank you '' I replied with a charming smile on my face.

" awwwww.. ! ! you look so cute Len ! ! ''

Aaa…. I know. More importantly shouldn't be gorgeous appropriate than cute? And it suit me better right ?

" uhm, thanks for this everyone, besides… isn't this too much troublesome? '' I asked with a worried face which is a tricky touch.

"it's not Lenny ! ! " they scream.

Damn. Composure. I hate that nickname most. I raised my eye to caught the sight of troubled teachers. Hoo hoo… looks like the girls won some discussion to postpone the classes. Thank you girls ! oh no. I see Miku coming…

'' LEN ! " she screamed! Ooooow…. My ears… it rings…

" ah… Miku sorry for this morning '' I told her with my usual charming smile. Oh miku… you know you can't resist this.

'' it's okay… since its you Len, I don't want to lose you" she smiles bashfully .

Hear that whoever reads my mind ? every girl is soooo boring… -.,- they all fell for me. Miku, the younger sister of Mikuo might at least entertain me. A popular girl with her beautiful voice and a famous singer in the industries too. She's a teen idol too. Well that is a kind. Well you can find that type all over the world. I almost dated the ¾ of girls I know… everybody is the same. They don't look different to me at all. Honestly, they just use make up.

'' Len ! '' Miku screamed again, while pulling my arm. Owwwwww

'' Let's go '' I told her as we enter the school

* * *

Waaa… boring chapter… review please… ^^you'll make me happy… seriously… TT_TT


	3. gentleman?

So day 3 ! thank you for the reviews.. you see I'm a soo young student who learned English herself cause she was reading manga's, watching anime's and stuff. Please point out my wrong! here is another chapter. Since its soo summer, I think I can update everyday…!

Disclaimer : I don't own anything besides the plot

* * *

Chappie 3 : gentleman?

Len's POV

" hey Len, this really bothers you a lot, doesn't it ? '' Mikuo asked me with his worried look. His blue eyes got dimmer than they were before this morning. I think he's just insulting me or what ?

'' don't worry Dude… Its not really bothersome, maybe a little. I want to yell at them like Miku does " I said chuckling .

'' Hey Len ! what do you mean by that? " she said… YELLING AGAIN. I want to answer her ' cause your voice is so annoying when its too high ' naaah… maybe she'll just scream louder.

'' just kidding, I don't mean anything. Besides they made it for me. " I said smiling. *sigh*. We, Mikuo, Miku and I continued walking to our classroom .

'' Ah… kedo~ Len it bothers me.. ! I'm your girlfriend remember ? '' she said in a purr. A lot of girls glared at her. Oh I guess this thing happens. Well Miku is My Annoying Girlfriend FOR NOW.

" now now miku… you're my girlfriend so stop comparing yourself to them. Make me some banner if you like '' I said laughing. She's crazy if she did that.

'' OK ! ! make sure have some gratitude ! '' she said wailing. Oh man, yeah she's crazily in love with me. This is tooooooo boring -.,-. My father back then always teach me how to be a gentleman. When I was four years old I think. Then his job pulled him away from me. I hate him or so whatsoever. I did become a gentleman it's just the girls who are flirty and keep coming to me. As a gentleman I can't deny them. I can such as when they're so annoying and clingy too much. Soo I dated a lot of girls ( most of them begged me to ) being a gentleman wasn't that hard really. Just take care of the girl stuff. My father mentioned something about the my fiancée. If she now showed up nowhere this time, it would really suck. Finally after talking to myself we reached our homeroom. My seat was far away to Mikuo's and Miku's. You see, I sit behind. Corner left. By the windows. Got the picture ? after I sat. Miku put her bag down to her seat and rushed to the empty chair at my right.

'' Leen~~~? '' Miku said while having a cute face, and she thinks she can make me faint like every guy does.

'' what is it ? ''

" you're spacing a lot today… is there something wrong?" she asked with a worried face.

" nah its nothing. Oh yeah Miku, there's a birthday party at our house this evening. Care to come ? '' I said as I wink.

'' sure Len! who wouldn't ? '' she said as she grasped my arm sooo tight and I thought it was already ripped into two. Argh I'm starting to see Miku as no other girls. I thought she would entertain me a bit. My thought was cut when a blue haired man entered the room. The homeroom teacher.

" okaaaay class ~~~! " blue haired guy, wearing a blue scarf. He is also holding some blue Popsicle in left hand. I heard he's only 18… too young to be a teacher. And he had also that blue nail polish… is he gay? Oh… I heard some rumors. Rumors are not always true…. So he's a blue person. Stick it in your mind. Name Kaito Shion. And he have pretty face and cheerful aura around him. But I have a handsome face and cool aura around me ! HAHAHAHA.

" KYAAAA! ! ! ! KAITOOOOOOOOO ! '' the girls scream his name.

What the-? These girls are just screaming my name and babbling about it and all over me. And now, ah hey don't get the wrong idea here. I'm not jealous that Kaito is stealing my fanbase just talking about how girls are annoying. Plus… theyre like miku scream when they assemble whole class.

'' okay, okay ! now take your seats everyone. I have an announcement to make. " he said cheerfully then lick the popsicle in his hand.

" Kaiito ! what did you eat this morning? Eat with us this lunch ! '' the girls said having red faces.

They don't respect Kaito-sensei's status being a teacher. Just because he is so carefree. And he treats us like were just his friends. so they treat him that way too.

'' I ate a gallon's of ice cream this morning Akiho-chan ! this lunch? We will see. '' Kaito-sensei answered then smiled again.

'' Ice cream again Kaito? You'll get fat ! '' the class shouts. Then Kaito and the class laughs.

I forgot to tell you, this guy is one whole extreme addict of ice cream. I really don't get people who's being addicted to a certain food. Yeah I like banana, but I'm not a addict. But heck Mikuo and his leeks, Kaito and his icecreams.

'' so class let's get serious! I need to announce that today we have a transfer student! '' he shouted and reached out his arms to the whole class.

' eeeehh ? Honestly? ' the whole class went into whispers and chats about the transfer student. I don't care about it since it won't be a beneficial to me.

" hey, hey Kaito ! is it a boy or a girl ? ''

" yeah! So the transfer student is from America. She is really smart for you to know. She transferred from Harvard then here! So … come in " he said as he reached out his left hand in the direction of the room's door. I was surprised he was calm at his last sentence.

A ' she ' huh ? The teacher is so stupid. He didn't even answer. Anyway. ' a she ' I consciously smirked at the thought as my flirting methods ran one by one in my mind. Teasing some new student who doesn't know Len Kagamine will be fun.

Everyone had different reactions when the girl came in. I don't know why but I felt some pain in my chest as my eyes widened at the girl. Its… Its…

" introduce yourself Rinny " Kaito said at the girl with a gentle smile he never showed before, which is surprisingly amusing.

" I am…. Rin Kagamine " she said

* * *

Done.. ! ! ! soo boring.. I think I'm having some writer's block early…. 3 jaa ! imma type again !


	4. behind the glasses

Another chapter ! weee…. Here !

Disclaimer : I don't own anything besides the plot.

* * *

Chappie 4 : behind the glasses

Len's POV

The girl has a big and thick nerd glasses covering her eyes. But I can see her skin cheeks turn to pale pink. She had white ribbon tying her short blond honey hair in twintails. And she had her bangs clipped neatly. One word entered my head. ' N E R D ' . yeah she's smart, said Kaito-sensei right ? but… I can't shook this irritating feeling.

" Kagamine-san! Kagamine-san! " Takahashi-kun raised his hand. I think the new girl glanced at him.

" are you a relative of Kagamine-kun here ? '' He asked while wearing a super exited and curious face.

" Kagamine… kun ? '' she said, no emotions detected in her face.

" Kagamine Len-kun ! '' he said and then point his index finger at me. I know you can be put in a judge court or stuff if you do that in other countries. Suddenly i heard my heart said ' thump ! ' when I saw her head turned in my direction.

" No. I am not. " then she turned her head to Kaito's.

" uhm so Rin-chan. Please take your seat beside Len-kun there. '' Kaito said as he smiled gently. He is weird. Then as Kaito simply finished his sentenced like that Rin walked to the direction of the seat beside me. My heart is beating like crazy! This is Absurd! Why all of people my precious heart to beat was her ? I tried to cover my face. ' A blushing Len Kagamine ' Rumor would really annoy me. 'Cause I never blushed, MY princess was a exception. Before she pull her seat beside me. She took a glance at me, I can feel it. Its something can't make me calm down. I should try to know. I straightened my back and looked forward at Rin's face. My azure orbs tried to look through her thick glasses and see her eyes. I opened my mouth and tried to say some words.

'' are you… My princess? ''

I covered my mouth as I said those words. I looked down to cover my face which is really red as a tomato. Damn… why did I said that?

'' Excuse me ? '' Rin said.

I got surprised and realized what's going on. The whole class are looking at us stunned and amused.

" a… AH! It's nothing! Sorry Kagamine-san! ''I apologized wearing an embarrassed look. It's my first time to feel this way. And my first time too, being embarrassed!

" ok… this princess stuff just made me uneasy " Rin said as she pulled her seat. Wait, did she just blushed?

I know what you are thinking. The moment Rin came in the classroom. An image was shown in my mind. In my own dream I am waiting for my princess as she entered the hall with a red carpet on her way. She was wearing a yellow ball gown. Which really suited her with her short blond honey hair. I don't know her face… I think I saw it but… I cant seem to remember. Are dreams always like this? I find that moment similar with Rin's introduction. I don't know why. I feel like Rin is my princess. I don't know why! There's a lot of blonde beautiful girls.. but only to her… I only feel her this way. Weird, really weird.

' ding dong ding dong '

Finally the first season of the classes ended so its lunch. I thought that its better to know Rin better. Maybe she is really my princess. looks are not important anymore. This feeling is too good. I don't know how she made my point of view of liking stuff change. The cool me isn't like this at all *siiiiigh*.

" Leen! Come eat with us! '' Neru and her friends approached me. Neru is a… girl. Yeah a girl. The girl who formed my fanclub. Well… I can't waste my lunch break just eating with them i should talk to Rin and know her more.

'' uh...Neru. I thought you guys were eating with Kaito-sensei? '' I said. I might use this to shove them away.

"ehhhh? You know we only have eyes on you Lenny! That was Yuki and Sachiko! What's with you ? You always come into invitations like this! Then you reject ours..? " Neru yelled in front of me. Oh yeah Neru you're so annoying!

'' Ah… It's not like that. Im not hungry today Neru. Maybe after class? Ill treat you. '' I said. I hope this will buy a lot. I close my eyes in a calm manner and not to show my nervous chills.

" really Len? ''Neru said as she looked at me with her amber eyes which is filled with happiness.

''REALLY LEN? '' Neru repeated her question. Her face was near an inch on my face. Her face was red as a tomato. Neru… using this to get closer to my pretty face eh? This things is real for easy. I reached out my hand and touched her long blonde hair tied in ponytail. Really long. Below the knee.

" I never lied to you.. did I ? '' I strucked her with my fancy smile.

" I'm so happy " she said bashfully while touching my hand. Then after that she finally brushed off with her friends. I chuckled at the thought girls were so easy. Then I sighed remembering Rin. I glanced my eyes at the right side. I noticed, is she looking at me and Neru just now? Oh no. I hope she wouldn't get the wrong idea. I finally turned my head to her direction.

" hi '' I told her while wearing the smile which makes all fangirls faint.

'' What ? '' Rin said without any emotion. I can see her face even with that thick glasses on. She's… Irritated and annoyed than bored. She was reading about London's History. So… she likes that things eh ? I'm starting to like Rin the way she is. You see, we have our homeland in London. So I have a lot of knowledge about that mainland.

" ah… nothing! So you like those kinds of things? London and stuff? '' I said as I lay my head on my hand and stared at her smiling.

"so what ? '' she said. Ouch, is this the feeling of being rejected? I think… she glared at me even I can't see her eyes that clear. What's with this girl ? I'm trying to be nice and now she's acting like she… hates me. Did I do something ? this is harder than I thought. Rin is really interesting than I thought no one could be. Plus… she have that feeling around her. The feeling of my princess.

" I want to befriend you. Is that okay ? '' I said having that cute gorgeous face. Suddenly she stood up acting like she was leaving.

" I don't want to be friends with someone like you " she said and left the classroom.

Her words crashed my inside. What did I do? Nobody treated me like this… ever before. I only wanted to take the first step of knowing someone. Being friends.

" that girl sure have some guts to babble Len-kun! " Yozora-san said.

" yeah ! from the start she's getting in my nerve ! soo nerdy ! ''another girl said.

I kicked my desk table and it crashed far way due to my force.

"shut up girls. You don't know a single thing. So shut up and mind your own business. And don't start saying bad things about her ! '' they're so stunned as I glare at them with my angry azure eyes.

" S- Sorry Len-kun.. we just… "

I took a deep breath and sighed. I stood up and left the room. This sucks. When will I get to Rin's better side? I'll make sure to protect her from those girls if they ever leaked about this or what. It's my fault

* * *

Done ! two chapters one day.. 3 Jaa.. ill resting my eyes now. Review please.. :3


	5. rooftop

Yeah yeah ! thankyou for all the reviews.i noticed I did have a lot of typos and wrong grammars. There was some words missing too! O.O here. Another chapter. Its kinda boring though. I don't know how to make the next scenes more exiting. ettou~ im too tired to correct some. maybe tomorrow :) ill do my best! i did some typo's though, but im sure i did not correct, many of them .

Disclaimer : I don't own anything but the plot.

* * *

Chappie 5 : rooftop~

Rin's POV

I clenched my fist which is lay above my chest. I heard what that guy said. He is the one who had the same surname as me. I don't know. But I hate it that he flirted with that goldilocks. Ahhhh… so frustrating. I never felt this annoyed before. Thanks to him I am an enemy of the whole class now. And maybe if this spreads, maybe enemy of the school. Just so you know, girl's population is bigger than boy's in the school. So you know. His protecting thing made me… kinda happy. but this only made it worse. this is a waste. I even thought… he is my- Uhhhh… I don't want to stand beside the classroom's door so I am off to nowhere which there isn't anyone to bug me.

I thought … he is nice because he looked like he was my … Its something I keep so childlish. Falling for someone who doesn't exist. Naaah … just he is someone protected me and someone who is not afraid of losing anything. I'm surprised when that kid pointed his face out. He looks so childlish. What a shota should be. But he have something special about him. I hate it that I have to look up to him. But I like it in no reason. Weird. I stopped walking as I saw the stairs connected to upper floor. as I try to look for something there's a sign at the door.

' Do not enter. Authorized only '

I ignored the sign. Rules are always meant to be broken. as I open the door. The sun rays strucked my thick glasses. This is so annoying. I hate it so much. Why a playboy of all people? I was informed by Kaito-kun that the lunch will take one hour. I can rest up here for 30 minutes. Nobobdy will come here except for some delinquents who skip's classes. I think they would just karaoke or stuff outside. However he will save me from that happening. I closed my eyes covered by the thick glasses as I think of something.

' am I wrong to shove him away ? '

As I think of the scenarios I muttered something unconsciously,

'' Len…"

I sat on the corner. its not dusty some cleaning personel might already clean it up here. I laid my back on the wall looking in the blue white sky.

Len's POV

Ugh this girls are truly, honestly, seriously annoying!

" are you alright Len-kun ? I heard about it "

" Did she slapped you or something ? ''

" I head she confessed then Len-kun rejected her "

" so that explains why she acted like that ! ''

I stopped walking in the hallway as I heard that statement. I turned my head and glared at them.

" hey Yuzu! Len noticed you ! ''

'' heh ? Len-" I cutted her statement by walking closer to the girl.

" shut up. Stop saying false. I hate girls like you '' I glare. Then trail off somewhere

I heard some sniffing back then her fake friends come and cheer her up but inside celebrating. I don't care. I don't care about those kinds of girls. They're so annoying. My head hurts. It's even lunch.

I stretch my legs and stood up. I ignored the girls inviting me lunch as I walk in the hallway. Where to go ? I don't have the mood to eat. This isn't me at all. I don't care making a girl mad without any reasonable reason. Its them who's selfish then. But… Rin is different. She's just a mysterious person who I suspect as my princess. I just want to know what's the truth so soon. Then I decided I'm off to my usual hangout. I use it when I make out with my girls in school. Rooftop. I make my way upstairs. Aas I open the rusty doorknob. The wind outside splattered in my face.

'' aaahh… this is refreshing '' I said as I stretch my arms. I walked farther to the railings so I can see the whole town. Then I noticed someone behind.

' what the- '

I saw Rin sleeping in the corner. Her eyes are revealed. As her thick glasses was about to fell stuck in her ears and nose. It revealed a beautiful long eyelashes. As I stared at her. I feel my heart beat crazy… Dang it !

My playboy instincts started to rake over me. I walked towards Rin who is unconsciously sleeping. She's so cute. Her body is so small. I can tell its so fragile. And as the wind goes through her hair, it glitters yellow. Weird. I never noticed girls like this before. I feel weird. I felt a desire touching her face. When she suddenly opened her eyes revealing sapphire azure eyes looking so shocked and stared at another pair of eyes which looked amazingly looked like.

" aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! This is not what you think it was ! " I shouted unconsciously and jumping away from her. How uncool! Only a girl would scream like that!

As she finally realized what's going on. She jolted away from me like I have some disgusting disease.

" what are you doing here '' she said as she repaired the position of her glasses and covered her beautiful eyes. Its so beautiful and make me think why does she cover it. Oh yeah, she asked me. Anger was obvious in her voice. Oops… I should carefully choose what I am going to answer, tell the truth… or lie?

" I…I…" I stuttured as I think of a reason while looking away, then scratch my head hoping ill think of something.

" you what? '' she answered and irritation was obvious in her voice. Somehow there was something emotion in her voice that I can't verify.

'' I just… wanted to get some fresh air. I don't have any motives with you, I thought… you were sick. '' I answered not trying to look directly wither cheating eyes covered with that protecting thick glasses!

But it looked so beautiful… she didn't use any make up or eyeliners it looked so natural. How regretful.

" okay I understand. '' she said. Strangely, there is no emotion in her voice. She turned around away from my direction and she started walking to the doors direction.

" wait! " I yelled again unconsciously. I can't… understand why I yelled that. I don't know… i gripped her wrist. Its so fragile like if I pulled it it would break. I have a feeling that I don't want her to walk away. What's with that? She's just physically simple plain girl. but not that… she feels so special.

" what ? " she said not turning around.

" no… are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong..? " I asked and told what I really want to know from her. I'm not thinking to act cool. It won't work at Rin anyway.

There was a silence after that. Its so silent that I can almost hear everything that is supposed to be quiet. I heard a movement came from her. I realized she was rattling. She was not trying to giggle, but I can hear some sounds from her. I'm not expecting that reaction. Mine's a serious question. And she will giggle about it? Because of that, I removed my hand away from her.

" a – ah " I sound like a boy who's confessing to some scary teacher. damn… so embarrassing

" its alright now, I think "she said. I am surprised. It was actually a gentle smile. I am more surprised at myself blushing.

And so she walked away and opened the door. A lot of things happened. No one ever left me so dumbstrucked.

* Time skip *

As I look myself at the mirror, wearing some white tuxedo with yellow sleeves with it a black necktie. I hear Bac'hs minuet playing somewhere. I think its from the hall where y event being celebrated.

' knock knock '

A certain knock was made, then I turned around reflecting that so it caught my attention.

'' come in ''

" master Len, the guests are already eager for your presence '

" Alright " I breathed deep and exhaled.

I straightened my body gorgeously, here I go.

Normal POV

A gleeful sounds of music is being played in the hall. Dozen noble and rich people are there to celebrate Len's birthday, and so introduce their daughters to him. There was a pair of sapphire azure eyes watching quietly. It was standing before the rails height was a teenagers.

* * *

Done for today~waah… everyone please give me your facebook accounts. Only if ever you want to. I want to befriend ^^ jaa… please review! if you saw ' y ' its ' my '. my 'm' key is somewhat malfunctioning when im typing. tell me if yousaw more typos. and if ever i missed a verb... ill repair stuff tomorrow! or.. the other day.. . please forgive me!


	6. it can't be

ERRRRRRRR thanks for the reviews =w = im really not that lazy.. its just one day i had my document written in almost been finished gone! i dont know what will happen.. so i give it a long thought... and then you have it.. :DD

Disclaimer : i dont own vocaloid. if i did i made my own official pairings!

* * *

chappie 6 : it cant be

Len's POV

"omedetou no tanjoubi Len ''

" you look stunning Len-san today ''

" amazing party Len dude! "

Smile and nod. My response. Its pretty handy. I continue standing in the hall. Bunch of nobles, popular personality inside. Toasts and food in the long table. You can imagine some chandelier 'cause there are some. Its like some prince's Birthday Bash. I ate a lot of that kind. i don't have the little bit desire to get some in the table, I'm sure my stomach says too. Some people come to me with their daughters being introduced to me. Brrr.. am I on sale? Nothing is clearly special today. Normal boring stuff. Being dead is more fun. Just an unusual feeling.

*~ time skip~*

I sighed, tilting my shoulders to my chin's level. Finally everyone left the room.

So… I'm alone. I'm amazed the room is still clean. I searched the room with my azure eyes moving.

I saw my mother making her way to my direction. I can see, she is very well dressed tonight compare to her normal.

" so how's the party ? '' she asked. It was obvious she wanted me to say positive stuff. Oh mother you're making me lie.

" its fine mother. The party was rather fascinating *sigh* '' it is terrible mother. It sucked my energy.

" tired already? '' she asked waffling my hair. My eye twitched at the said movement.

" kinda "

" well, you shouldn't! I still have some surprise for you '' she said with a huge grin in her face.

" surprise? '' I blinked at her sentence.

" yeah.. you see you have to meet your fiancée '' she said in a calm and collected tone.

Oh ? meet my fiancée.

Okay… meet my fiancée.

Fiancée? WHAT?

What the heck!

" what ? " I replied. It was obvious there wasn't any joy in my voice.

" awww come on Len… " she said with the puppy dog eyes. Mother? How old really are you?

" okay. Fine '' I stood up. " so what am I going to do ? '' I looked at her with my serious eyes.

" well~ you have to meet her this night " she said clinging to my arm.

" and where? '' I asked to keep myself calm.

" thaats… The cue! Find her in this house. No one is here besides the house staff. Guests are gone and she's here lurking somewhere. Find her and… make good terms. You're done if you think you were liked by her by then. The marriage will follow. " she said.

M-Marriage? That's…ugh.

"okay. But mom you know the house is really big. You think I'm able find her? '' I asked it was obvious I'm troubled. She took a glance at me.

" of course. " she said and it feels like it has some cool aura with it.

" *sigh* okay "

" look Len… its not like I planned this okay ? everyone just planned this.. mostly your Father. I mean you have your own love life. You do have some girl, don't you? " she said locking her gaze away.

I flinched at the word after ' mostly your.. ' Father I hate you.

" It's okay mom. I prepared myself for this long ago. " no I don't. I thought father taught me to be gentle for myself.

" and after all, I don't have any girl " this time I had a painful sensation in my chest as I let go of those words. My princess…

Mother grinned at my answer. It seems it was okay.

" well, if that's the case. Okay then. " she smiled.

" okay… im on my way. Oh wait " I twisted my foot and turned back.

" care to give some a little … clues? ''i asked playfully.

" well…I think you should just trust your instinct. Go where you think you want to go. " she said.

Where … I want to go? Im perplexed at her clue. Well might as follow it. Okay.

I stomped at the floor. I glanced at the very big window beside me. It was full moon today. The light illuminates my shadow very well. I continued roaming the halls hoping she was there looking outside.

Well no luck. Its been 5 minutes walking back and fro no sign of a girl. I forgot to ask mother what was her details. What did she looked like? Or well what was her name.

I stopped walking mindlessly and give some thoughts. If she likes to hang out where I did too.. where now? Kitchen, library and garden.

Kitchen… might as well hungry. Girls always want to eat. But there was a feast just now? So why be hungry? I hope her figure is just right. Kitchen is a nono. And it is too far from here!

Library… I always go there. The Library here is super wide. I bet it was like one whole normal house. And too many bookshelves. I bet it was so silent too. And it was just that dark… don't get the wrong meaning! I hate it on the library when it was too dark. And it was creepy. I don't like that stuff. Im not a scaredy cat. I just HATE that stuff *blush* geez!

Garden… well the garden is just that door in the corner? It won't hurt to check out then. I opened the stylish glass door. It showed a garden ( ofcourse) there are roses everywhere and some kinds of flowers. Well roses are just most. I caught the sight of the table set sitting in the corner. Everything in it was a glass. Im surprised it did not break when I sat down on one. I rested my back on the chair. Some childhood memories made a flash back in my mind. And I don't have a plan telling you.

My eyes roamed in the garden. I noticed it was really cold since it was December. Good thing I still have my tuxedo on. And the girl better she has some coat on or else I'll find her dead because of cold. The sight of the butterflies still awake made me smile. It was both yellow. It was like playing hide and seek. The other one hides in the bushes the other one flying mindlessly in the air. But then they met again. It was quite nostalgic seeing these. I remembered.

There was a moment my princess and I sang together. I don't like singing but it gave me a pleasant feeling in my chest. I took a deep breath. I closed my eyes. Our voices singing a song played in my mind. I don't know the reason… but I want to sing now. NOW.

I opened my mouth. I sang. It was a pretty nice to me. I was supposed to sing the first lines… then being continue by my princess. It was just sad she's not here. She's not able to continue the feeling I had.

To my surprise, I heard a familiar voice. Heart fluttering tune that made my heart flutter. The familiar voice continued the lines my princess had to sing. This voice… it was like my princess singing in reality. How could that be?

The voice continued a solo as I know it should. I used this opportunity to find where the voice is coming from. I ran. My heart, it is beating like crazy. My mind … I can't think of anything just to find the voice. What is it that makes me think, feel and act like this?

There I reached the fields of yellow roses. I was panting. I noticed at my side there was the two butterflies which I am gazing before as I am doing now. Ahh. That's not important now. I looked straight. I saw ….her. she was there. She was wearing a white dress cut to her shoulders and to her chest then to her knees. She wasn't wearing a coat after all and she can stand this cold. More importantly…

There she is singing. The moon rays shone on her which made her blond… hair glitter. Her eyes are closed… and her eyelashes were long for real. And I cant see her face that clear. I can see her body is that slim which is the sight made me blush. I noticed her lines it was about time to mixed in her voice.

We sang so beautifully. We finished the last lines so high. Then there was some silence but some E flat was still ringing in my ears. I opened my eyes which I unconsciously closed while feeling the music.

I noticed then she opened her eyes. To my surprise it revealed a pair of beautiful azure eyes… like mine. I was startled when an image of Rin came into my mind. But! Rin was a different issue.

The girl made her way in to my front. To my amazement. She extremely looked like was like seeing a mirror. I remember this morning I was creating an image in my mind. And that image..

Looks like me…

That voice…

THAT song…

I got startled when she made a sound. Tell me this is not a dream!

" uhmm you are Len … right? '' she said so casual. Her voice was ringing weirdly in my ears but I found it pleasant. Please… tell me this is not a dream. How did this happened? Is it normal for someone to be real in someone's dream? Or she was true from the start? She looks like me.. is she in the same age as me? Did she have the same dreams as I did?

" im-" my princess is really here.

My thought was cut when everything blacked out.

* * *

well .. i still have different out comes in my mind here... and deciding what is better to happen ;) ill try updating faaaaast. and im working on my cosplay stuff too... =m =. thanks to you.. who had .. i think it was jigglypuff? XD you guys are so sweet! and even my work is that a crap... XD weell i might get myself a beta reader.. XD shiiyu!~ oh yeah... im cosplaying SeeU =w =


	7. Questions

Here another chapter... i dun have a beta reader so im really bad. oh a info for you guys! im 13 so anyone who had the same age as me let's get along!

Disclaimer: I dont own Vocaloid! Dun' arrest meee! .

* * *

Chappie 7: Questions.

Len's POV

I open my eyes, it hurt for no reason. Where am i?

I can't recall… I remember now! I am supposed to say my name… to my princess.

I jolt sitting. I find myself sleeping in my own bed. I roamed my azure eyes around. I can recognize it, I'm in my room. How did I get here? I looked at myself my hair was rather messy and I am still wearing my white formal pants and yellow long sleeves. I saw my tuxedo and necktie hanging by the desk. What happened? As I try to stand someone knocked on my door.

"Who-"My words were cut when I saw it was my mother coming. She was in her casual clothes, a simple green dress.

"What mother?"I asked puzzled. I can't predict what was happening.

"You went unconscious the doctor said it was just fatigue. Sorry if I made you work hard." I' still perplexed.

"How did you found me?"

"Your fiancée called the servants… Are you alright now?"My mother patted my back. I sighed.

"Where…Where is my fiancée?"My mother acted normally but I can assure you she sees surprised.

"She… She went to school already." I looked at her. She seems to be hiding something. I leaned closer.

"My school?''She seems to be uneasy now. Suspicious Suspicious.

"A-anyway, Just rest for today. Don't go to school. Besides it was already lunch" I give up. My mother is stubborn as I am. I'll just ask her later.

"You told me, she was going to start to live here from now on right?" She nodded.

"Yeah… I don't want maids to disturb you here. Go down if you want Lunch. I'm going now, Business Issues." She went her way to exit my room and then poof she was gone.

So hiding something huh? It seems she was hiding something about my fiancée. Speaking of her, how come my princess came to life? Is that so possible? Auggh.

*~Time Skip~*

It was now afternoon. I didn't go out of my room the whole time. I have my mini freezer which contains some bananas and water and I have the bathroom inside. I spent replying to girls mails and used internet in my laptop.

I noticed at the clock in the right corner that it was already 30 minutes passed for student to go home. Where did my fiancée go? I have a lot of questions to ask her that I can't plan a theory myself.

Suddenly Rin popped in my mind.

I was startled.

Rin. What about her? My judgement was right… she's not my princess. She was just that normal girl… right?

I shifted my gaze to my life size window. The sun ray which is colour orange inside my room, painting it with the colour.

I decided to go out. I suddenly had the urge to see the certain girl I who popped in my thoughts.

I went to my closet and got some stylish hat and vest which matched my hair and then some nerd glasses.

I planned to meet some 3 girls in my way. Just talk a little… and maybe I'll find Rin. WELL! I am looking for my fiancée. So when I arrived here she's here I hate waiting.

I sneak out in the bushes and ran away from the mansion.

I caught again the attention of the people in the streets. I sneak at the school. The school was practically empty now. I sighed. I am hoping to see Rin. Heck I don't even know her address or her mobile number.

To disappoint, my appointment with the two girls was postponed too. The other one named _Miki_ told me to meet her in this said café, now on my way. Such a shame I can't even take a glimpse at Rin.

Normal POV

As Len trotted off, a blue haired guy wearing casual clothes beside him was a blonde girl looking so nerdy.

The Guy looked at Rin and smiled.

"Soo Rinny-chan, how are you doing?" The Guy asked. The smaller girl just smiled and even with the thick glasses she is wearing you can still say she returned his gaze.

"Well… I guess it's fine. So easy without that guy" Rin Snorted.

"Haha You're so mean Rin-chan! He was absent because he was so fatigue and so exited hearing your voice" The Guy laughed. It was not obvious but he is a teacher.

"Hmph. Exited? My voice is not that nice Kaito. Besides it was his fault" Rin ranted but Kaito only smiled back at her.

"It was gorgeous Rin" Rin blushed at this.

"T-Thank you" Kaito blushed a little and smiled again.

"No problem, you're going home now right? Len-kun is sure waiting now." Rin lost her smile.

"Yeah… but I really hate going home already" Kaito thought of an idea.

"Already? You mean you want to spend time with me?" Kaito said teasingly. Rin blushed madly at his sentence.

"B-Baka! I'm going home now!" Rin said and walked away. The boy yelped and caught her so fragile hand.

"T-That's a joke! Come on don't be mad…" Kaito said apologizing sheepishly. But in reply the petite girl gave silence.

"I've got it let's try this café Rin-chan!"Kaito suggested. Rin looked at him.

"Okay? My treat. Besides you don't want to go home already right?" Kaito smiled patting the head of the blonde.

"O-Okay"

Inside the café was really nice. Music, scent, service… everything. Except for the Blonde stylish guy. He was smiling but that can't hide his behaviour saying that he was bored.

"And so Len-kun! This valentines… can you be my date?" The Ahoge haired girl asked. There was like flowers butterflies behind her unlike Len he had storm behind him. But he thought this was girl was rather fancy.

"S-Sure Miki-chan… I'm not sure though at my schedule" The blonde smiled which all the fangirls faint.

"Yatta Len! Len is my valentine!" Miki Celebrated and slurped at her cold coffee. _ Its like valentines are just two months away!_ Len thought. But He smiled at Miki's earnest attitude unlike the girls like him just for the fame and looks. _I might… not play with this girl…._ Len thought. Wait, is he getting kind lately? Why?

While he is asking himself there are two familiar figures walked in the café.

_Kaito… and Rin!_

Len yelped innnerly. _ What the heck are they doing here? And even more together?_

"What's wrong Lenny bear?" her date asked puzzled looking so innocent.

_Man I have to say goodbye to Miki now or else there is a high probability Rin will get mad seeing me with a girl._

"M-Miki I need to go now… Bye Mail me later." Len dashed not even understanding what Miki said.

_Damn what are they doing here together? Do they have that kind of relationship?...i need to know. What…? Why do I even have to_ know…..

* * *

eeeeeehhh... youre such a yandere Leen! XD~ Bye bye... I know i have a lot of grammar mistakes... oh! and thank you for reviews! reviews are like cookies to meeh =w =


	8. i want you

heeeey~ im back :D and i updated. mwahahaha :DD

sorry for the wait. yeah. if someone waited. though... i think my writing improved a little. though... i know i have a lot of wrong grammars.. but i will love you guys if you keep tuning in!

disclaimer: i do not own vocaloid. yeah. if that is... i dunno :D hee hee. i made a lot of sensual songs for my Lenny~

* * *

Len dashed to another seat, more near to the two. The blond started thinking thoughts that were making him possessive of a girl who he barely knows. Well, he thinks he knows her. He started to peek at the two behind him and he was very astonished at what he saw. Len saw his homeroom teacher caressing Rin's very flustered face.

'_What the he-' _ he was cut when his eyes saw Rin kissed his hand and removed it from her face.

"Kaito, not h-here" She stuttered. Kaito just smirked at the reaction he received. Just when he leaned closer, Len knows what he's going to do next.

_Crash!_

Everyone looked at the ear piercing tone inside the café. The young playboy accidentally bumped to a waitress. Rin noticed him, and I guess Kaito did too. _' wait… is that him? ' _

"Watch you were going, Young ma-" the mad waitress stopped talking as she felt overwhelming feelings when she saw Len's face. Some liquid of the spilled tea was flowing in his gorgeous face. In short, very hot.

"I-Im sorr-" Len was going to apologize, his mouth was shut when this waitress suddenly held his hand.

"im Mako, can I get your number?" Score Len. Len quickly snatched the phone in the lady's hand and quickly typed his number trying not to make contact with Rin and Kaito.

"The-There… " Len inserted money in the waitress pocket and dashed off. He couldn't take the humiliation anymore inside that café. Outside, he dialled one of her girls.

'_damn, I totally messed up.'_

"_mm…? Len? Whats up?"_ said the girl on the other line. The blond coolly answered in a dominant tone.

" _I need you. Now." _The girl giggled.

"_mou, we normally do it in night eh? Why?" _Len gritted his teeth, he never felt this needy before. This girl is taking too long.

"_you don't want to? Alright, im hanging up" _ Waffling noise can be heard in the phone. The girl was panicking that her beloved was going out her hand.

"_N-no! come here… fast." _ A smirk played along with his experienced lips. _' there's no way you'll reject me. In fact you were lucky baby~'_

* * *

Rin sighed. She was now walking to her home. The Kagamine mansion. She frowned when this thought came to her mind. ' _whatever '. _Right-o. she was her the playboy's fiancée. And she doesn't care at all.

'_so why did I act like that last night?'_ the blonde found an answer to her question. But she quickly denied it.

' _theres no way. No friggin way darling.'_

And more, that café issue. **Len saw them. **She shivered at this. _' kaito… will Len tell them about us? '. _Just to make it clear. Kaito, is a personal servant of the Kagamine's. The Shions; the great musicians were a very close friend to them. Not when Kaito was twelve, his parents died in a plane winced at this memory. She was ten by that time. And that time were them time when they had romantic feelings for each other. _' shush! Don't tell them please! ' _By then the two Kagamine's took care of the blue haired kid. But soon, he become independent and tried to do things by himself. But yet, he is loyal to the kagamines. Thus, he became their personal loyal servant.

Just when this engagement stuff came to the picture, the moment they clarified it to Rin. Kaito and Rin is very shocked at this issue. But…-

" Hey! Its already night little girl! What are you doing here around the Kagamine's? " Rin looked at the big guy with her blue crystal orbs. _' he looks like a guard ' _the guard walked nearer to the blonde. He was very astonished when he saw her.

"L-Len-sama? Why are you dressed as a girl!?" _ 'haaaaaaa?' _It was very obvious to Rin that she was irritated by the guard. Yup. veins popping?

"E-Excuse me. For your information im not that **jerk **" The said big guy widened his eyes.

"Y-Your voice too! Len-sama, you need to go to the doctor!" _Bam! _ Rin silenced the guard with her small fists and started walking inside the gates. Sure, this one guard recognized her.

"R-Rin-sama!" The called blonde smiled at him and nodded. Now she walked on the very wide territory. She had her neutral face, not being overwhelmed or nervous. Then she recognized those big narra doors.

* * *

"Huff, Huff" A hot blond is running in the neighbourhood at exactly 10 pm. Actually, he received a mail from her mother.

' _wherever you are, go home. Now. As in now now. Or else ill make your father track you down. This is important. You. Here. Now. _

_-mother '_

'_CRAAAAAAAAAAAP! IM DEAAAAAD!_' he walked like a desperate athlete in Olympics, and what's the medal? His **life**. Still just to think his mother mailed in the middle of their activity. He normally had it silent but Len have his special ringtone for his mother. He knows she only texts when it is really a emergency.

Back then;

" _L-Len!" she gasped out of breath clutching hardly on his bare sexy back._

" _Yu-" "RIIIIIING, LEN THIS IS YOUR MOTHER, BETTER READ THIS. OR ELSE, YOU KNOW WHATS NEXT."_

_The blond who was sweating all over his body made a special sweat on his head._

"_I-I gotta go, sorry for leaving you hanging" Len sprinted down the bed and picked up his clothes._

"_awwww. No way! Just another minutes?" The girl whined. Len sighed and turned to the girl lying on the bed where he was just on before._

"_I wish I could tell her that." He said in a pathetic smile. The girl understood him what he meant. She was his friend after all. And no relationships relate. just friends. I guess with benefits too. She leaned in the floor revealing her naked hot body and picked up something. She stood again and showed it was his nerd glasses. _

"_give me this will you then?" Len smiled at the request._

"_Sure thing, after all I barged in here after I got sick with the first girl I went to." The girl smiled._

"_You can't blame her, acting like you were her possession." The blond stuck his tongue out and the said girl giggled. She walked closer to the blond who was now half dressed and snaked her arms around her and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Len gladly returned the kiss with him, claiming the dominance. Because of carnal desire, Len pushed the girl in the bed and started making out. He pushed his leg into her between causing her to moan. She then pushed Len._

"_Mou, were starting again. You gotta leave." Len chuckled._

"_Youre really amazing, If it was another girl I hardly started this thing again." The girl smiled._

"_Then we really fit each other. Were both trash." The blond smiled at her sentence._

"_im the only one. Don't put yourself in my section. And we… should stop doing these things… I don't know what will Mikuo say when he knew my favourite toy now was his girlfriend" The girl pouted and kissed Len's neck; thus putting mark. _

"_Len-kun, I'm doing a favour for the two of us. Mikuo-kun… he was too innocent, for a liberated girl like me. I suggested to myself to break with him long time ago. And you, you can come to me whenever you want" Len smiled innocently and gave a peck on her forehead._

"_Don't break up with him. He loves you way too much. Anyway, I gotta go." The girl smiled as the boy who she is talking to walked out of her condominium half naked and putting his jacket._

"_That Len, he should have put his jacket here before attracting any girl on his way. His mom will surely scold him." Then after that she rested her back on the soft mattress and walked on her way to dreamland._

There, he is in front of the gates now. Good job running, though he saw a guard lying on the land slowly waking up.

"Len-sama?" the guard asked with a confused tone.

"Bradley? Why are you sleeping?" Len asked with curiousity. Though… he really doesn't care cause his mother will kill him.

"youre… perfectly normal… your voice too. I wonder if that's only a dream?" the blond lad tilted his head trying to think what he meant. _' what's with him?'_

Then after that he didn't care taking another glance at the big guy. But he dashed at the great speed at the door. He quickly tried to open the door, but failed when the door opened itself.

Blue eyes met identical ones.

He saw a mirror.

He saw his princess.

He saw Rin.

* * *

there. sorry if its not worth the wait. hee hee. thank you for the reviews~ youre the reason why i continued this. i was actually focused at my another fic and its LukaxMiku~

hmmm review? ill give you a cookie :)

and yeah, im a girl. a 13 year old girl. but i look mature you know?

to you, yeah im talking to you so listen to me :D i love you, more than you know. i love you, so please go out with me? i dont care whether you were a girl or a boy... i love you that matters~ please put your answer to me in the review~ tee hee :DD im not doing this just to get a review but i really love you ~


End file.
